


CATIR, or Cade’s Automatic Tire Inflation Robot

by Sea_of_rust



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_of_rust/pseuds/Sea_of_rust
Summary: The story was written earlier and set to follow the storyline after The Last Knight. Ever since Paramont claimed discontinuation of the Baymovie universe, the characters in that movie found something strange to happen- they no longer wanted to fight. Especially Optimus and Megatron. They made a truce, and perhaps a few dates.And did I mention Case made a new invention?





	CATIR, or Cade’s Automatic Tire Inflation Robot

意外地，在全面停火实现的不久之后，凯德的发明事业迎来了新的里程碑。夏末，这个肌肉虬结、汗流浃背的硬汉、好爸爸和机械设计师——是的，任何女性在场的时候汽车人都不得使用“业余”或类似同义词，违者剥夺手工维护服务一个月——带着一脸骄傲向基地的每个成员介绍了他的新作品，一个自动打胎机器人。

漂移首先对这个外形粗放的机械提出了质疑：“凯德，我们可以自行调节载具模式的胎压。这台机器的诞生不但无用，而且危险。”

凯德熟练地无视了对方后半句话，用一种最大限度展示肌肉的方式推着他心爱的小发明转了一圈。“相信我的能力，漂移，你会爱上他的。信任别的机器是一种高贵的品格，就像擎天柱一样。”

“他说了‘他’。”十字线模仿伊莎贝拉的样子耸起了并不存在的眉毛。“有时候我真的很想知道他是不是把我们和这些，玩意儿，一视同仁。”

“而且不要拿SENSEI说事。”漂移非常不给面子地戳穿了凯德的小伎俩。“在领袖身上进行未经授权的测试是不被允许的。”

“哦你知道吗，事实上我就·要取得擎天柱的许可了。你们的领袖拥有识别杰出事物的一双慧眼，而你……”由远及近的卡车引擎声打断了发明家的喋喋不休，凯德丢下一句“下次烧胎别来找我”就匆匆忙忙去迎接他的卡车了。

巡视归来的擎天柱车身上不可避免地沾染了峡谷地带干燥的尘土，他特意在凯德一定距离之外停下，借着变形和微风的力量吹走装甲缝隙中的微小颗粒。胸甲最后合上，变形完成的钢铁巨人低头向凯德致意，神态平静温和。事实上，自从那个奇怪的停火协议达成之后，环绕在擎天柱周身的气息就改变了，一度被硝烟和战意围绕的领袖恢复了爱好和平的本性，不变的只有他的强大。

我的卡车。凯德自豪地想，然后亮出了他的新机器。

 

当晚。成功完成第一次试运行的凯德心满意足地摊在房车里打开一瓶冰镇啤酒，踌躇满志地准备启动新的自动送啤酒机器人改造计划。在他没有看见的角落，十字线正拖着不情不愿大黄蜂做第二个试用者，而擎天柱则声称要去检验一下凯德特别为他设定的新胎压，在漫天星光下驶出了基地。

夜晚的空气清凉如水，人迹罕至的峡谷在群星照耀下显出朦胧的轮廓。擎天柱独自一人行驶在安静的公路上，充足的胎压让他更加清晰地感受到路面的细微起伏。领袖愉快地加大了油门，甚至偶尔在入弯时轻快地甩尾。卡车就这样俏皮地驶入了峡谷深处，消失在高耸的砂岩之后。

 

威震天懒洋洋地躺在地上，看着他的兄弟从疾驰状态干脆利落地变形成宽肩窄臀的骑士，这过程真是赏心悦目。不过，感觉好像哪里不太对劲。擎天柱看来是做了什么改装，最后一步胸甲合拢得十分勉强，红蓝色火焰的明亮铠甲比以往更加鼓胀，甚至从缝隙里露出一点拉扯得变形的金属。他非常想去突然袭击一下对方胸前的子空间，但这做法显然对即将发生的“和平”交流没有什么帮助。前破坏大帝咧开嘴对领袖露出一个带尖牙的微笑，前裆装甲清脆的解锁声音在山谷中肆无忌惮地回荡。

 

深夜。人类成员们已经睡得七七八八，连钢锁和铁渣也都不再制造噪音。漂移在探长震天响的呼噜声中抱着剑一个人仰望夜空，初升的下弦月洒下无机质的冷光，映衬得身后银河系的亿万星辰黯然失色，他被这偏远星系所见的壮丽景象感动，几乎要吟出诗来。他想，SENSEI现在在做什么呢？

哐啷，擎天柱结结实实地坐进威震天胯间，接口完全吞入一根粗壮的输出管，接着绞紧内壁肌肉摩擦管身，快感刺激到大腿根部都在打颤。他借着威震天宽厚的肩膀撑起身体，再次重重落下。这次是咚的一声。威震天按住他的后腰，让他暂时无法移动。

Prime不耐烦地扭动身体，内壁比嘴角绷得更紧。“你在搞什么鬼？”体内的输出管硬邦邦地直戳能量舱口，他需要这根管子在他体内抽插摩擦最敏感的点，他需要体验一个月以来都没有的过载，他需要全身散热器打开连冷却液都喷出来，现在就要。

他的兄弟固执地掐着他的腰不动，仿佛那根又热又烫已经流出一点交合液的管子没长在他胯下似的。良久，威震天才抬起头来，棱角分明的鼻子上面沾着一道非常显眼的红蓝涂漆。

“如果你不把这该死的胸部弄软一点，就再也别想骑我了。”


End file.
